


Your arms like towers, they tower over me

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Accident, Drabble, Fluff, Follow on, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow on to my Drabble 'Still Alive' But can be read as a stand alone if wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your arms like towers, they tower over me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuskaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuskaS/gifts).



It’s been a month since Sauli had come home from the hospital after the accident and Adam had waited on him hand and foot in between working, a week ago he had left for a work trip after many attempts to stay home to look after his boyfriend before Sauli threatened to fly back home Suomi, the look on Adam’s face was priceless and Sauli had wished that he had a camera at that point before a soft press of lips to Adam’s calmed him down enough to actually listen.

Hearing a key in the lock, Sauli turned to look from where he was laid up on the couch, his back against the arm along which his head which had a pillow behind him to support his neck. Smiling to himself, he slipped a little further down as the front door closed again and there was a soft thump as something was dropped on the floor.  

Letting his legs part slightly, Sauli let his good one drop on to the floor a little as his other still rested along the long couch, an arm dangling off as he moved the other up and tucked it behind his head as Adam appeared in the doorway with a smile on his face as he saw his boyfriend laid up.  
‘’Kaunis*’’ Adam mumbled out as he walked over, his hands fumbling with his jacket before he pulled it out and laid it over the back of the couch as his feet toed his creepers off and he moved around, toes sinking in to the thick carpet before he kneeled on the couch between Sauli’s spread legs.

‘’Missed you’’ Sauli whispered softly as Adam lowered himself carefully over his boyfriend as arms wrapped around him and he buried his face in to the smaller man’s neck, breathing his smell in and feeling like this was where he belonged.  
‘’Never want to go away again’’ Adam mumbled before pulling away a little to look at him with a soft smile, ‘’Please don’t make me go to work on my own again, come with me’’ He asked as Sauli laughed softly and nodded.  
‘’Okay’’ He whispered before Adam smiled and leant up slightly to brush his lips over the others before he rested his head back against Sauli’s shoulder.  
‘’Not squashing you is I?’’ Adam mumbled out sleepily as Sauli’s fingers ran through his dark hair.  
‘’Not at all, sleep Adam, you need rest’’ He whispered, leaving them to both fall in to a soft silence which was quickly broken by a soft hum of Sauli’s voce, singing a lullaby in his own langue to help his tired boyfriend fall asleep quicker as he dropped his arms down and surrounded them around Adam like a protective tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation *  
> Kaunis = Beautiful


End file.
